


Tender

by TenYearMan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cannibalism Play, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Chubby Hux, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Subby Hux, idk this is self-indulgence to the nth degree, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenYearMan/pseuds/TenYearMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bites down, and it’s a test of will not to break the delicate skin, because Hux is “<i>Delicious</i>,” perfectly tender and sweetly seasoned with musk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a shit day, so here's some implied cannibalism to make myself feel better before work.

“ _Fuck_.”

From somewhere near the headboard, Hux’s voice floats into the air, long fingers flexing in the pillows by his head while he resists the urge to reach out and grab.

“Fuck, fuck, _Kylo_ -”

“ _Mmmn_?” The man whose name is so reverently spoken, the man who has spent the past half-hour drunkenly kissing tooth-shaped indents into a soft stomach and thick thighs, lifts his head from between Hux’s legs, peering up the length of his torso and past his leaking dick.

His hands are huge, to compare to Hux’s waist. His fingers sink into the soft flesh, into the fat around his middle that is usually hidden under an impeccable cut and a form-fitting girdle. Kylo could have never dreamed, couldn’t of _possibly_ imagined, the treasure hidden under steely, starched fabric.

No wonder Hux wears jodhpurs. He’d probably had a hand in designing the latest iteration of the officer’s uniform to make sure all the meat he carried would be hidden away, like the jiggle of his thighs or the give of his skin when Kylo digs his nails into his ass is anything to be ashamed of.

Maybe it is.

Kylo doesn’t know. He doesn’t care. He dips his head back down and licks a stripe over a line of purple that streaks up the inside of one of Hux’s thigh, already damp with sweat and salty to the taste.

He bites down, and it’s a test of will not to break the delicate skin, because Hux is “ _Delicious_ ,” perfectly tender and sweetly seasoned with musk.

Hux keens, whether at the compliment or the bite Kylo isn’t sure just yet, but it takes no effort at all for him to slip in unnoticed when Hux is this open and pliant. He smirks against the crease of Hux’s thigh, lathes his tongue over the skin, and when it feels like Hux might say something again, Kylo sinks his teeth in to a beautiful, choked-off gasp. Hux might even buck his hips, were it not for the fact that Kylo has him pinned effectively, wide palms and blunt fingers keeping him pressed to the mattress.

“Ren, fuck, _please_.” It’s prettier than any song that Kylo has ever heard, that’s for sure, and he shimmies his way up, past Hux’s heavy, flushed cock to where his bellybutton creases and rolls into itself.

“You _taste so good_.” His stomach, especially. Hux has a gut, and Kylo thinks - for one mad, absurd moment - that he’d raze entire kingdoms just for the opportunity to press his teeth into the fattened flesh. He does so now - while he has the chance - leaving perfect imprints from Hux’s navel to his hip which hardly protrudes from the mound of flesh that pads it. It’s entirely to tempting to try and find the bone anyway. Kylo runs his tongue along where it’s _supposed_ to be, thinks he might feel some hardness underneath, but it’s hard to tell.

“I could eat you,” he mutters, “Just like this. Sink my teeth into all of _this-_ ” ‘this,’ Hux’s gut and his ass and the meaty parts of his thighs that show signs of growthspurts had years, and years ago. Kylo drags his tongue wetly over a stretchmark, next, leaves it slick and shiny as though it were new, then continues back down to where Hux’s thighs are already stained in claiming bites, burying his face just behind the dip of Hux’s balls.

“- and swallow you _whole_.”  Kylo thinks that, in this state, Hux won’t even mind.

“Or maybe I’ll fatten you up some more, first.” His hands can nearly circle Hux’s waist even with the fat that pads his midriff. Kylo wonders what it might be like if they couldn’t, no matter how much he squeezed, no matter how much the skin under his fingers moved and shifted and gave under the pressure.

He squeezes now, bites at the curve of one plush asscheek, and above him, it sounds like Hux likes the idea. There’s silence. One beat, two, then a keening moan and Kylo can feel Hux clench around nothing, can _feel_ his balls as they draw up to his body and he comes untouched, coating his own stomach in thick ropes of white and twitching away when Kylo proceeds to bite him again.

Kylo smirks, lifts his head, presses a kiss to a bruise in passing all in one fluid movement, one ripple of muscle and upper body strength that Hux can only admire - or envy. In the moment, Hux isn’t capable of either, peering hazy-eyed from under clumped lashes while Kylo proceeds to eat him up, licking away the mess he’d made with single-minded purpose until the slickness on his skin is spit instead of come.

“ _Delicious_ ,” Kylo repeats once he’s done, something possessive in the way he kisses Hux’s softening dick before crawling up his body for a kiss that tastes like both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come chat with me on my tumblr ♥♥ ](http://tenyearsexperienceman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
